


Сказка о морали

by Kitahara



Category: Nescafe Advertisment
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: эй, ухнем!
Kudos: 2





	Сказка о морали

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2012 для команды Полярников Нескафе.

Однажды утром, производя исследования атмосферы, Петров снова уронил микроимпульсный лидар в прорубь.  
– Упс, ай дид ит эген, – сокрушенно констатировал он и отправился за веревкой, пока лидар, зацепившийся за края проруби антенной как шляпка чернобыльского гриба за лукошко, окончательно не ушел на дно.  
Иванов, пришедший звать Петрова на обед, оценил ситуацию, невозмутимо хмыкнул, положил прямо в снег машинально прихваченную с кухни поварешку и молча взялся за конец веревки.  
Петров благодарно вытер со лба трудовой пот и перевел дух. Лидар ехидно сверкнул хромированным краем «тарелки».

– Эй, мужики, вы тут чего делаете? – удивилась пилот Сидорова, выбравшись из вертолета. – А я вам кофе с тушенкой привезла.  
– Че, у «Нескафе» новый сорт? – не понял Петров. – Экстремальненько.  
– Да не, – снег под сапогами пилота Сидоровой уютно поскрипывал. – Тушенка отдельно, кофе отдельно…  
Сидорова подошла к проруби и, не успел ни один из полярников сказать и слова, схватилась обеими руками за край «тарелки».  
Что-то жалобно хрустнуло.  
– Держи, держи, тонет, сволочь! – в не присущей ему эмоциональной манере заорал Иванов.  
Петров изо всех сил уперся ногами в снег, оставляя за собой глубокие борозды: очень уж не хотелось ему в воду следом за лидаром.  
Пилот Сидорова, ошалело моргая, выбралась из-под «тарелки».  
– Молодец, Танюша, – мрачно поблагодарил Петров. – Антенна отдельно, лидар отдельно.

– Ай-яй, – покачала головой Равтукуна, оглядев место бедствия. Полярники и Сидорова уже час по очереди сменяли друг друга у проруби: двое держат веревку, третий перекуривает. – А я гляжу, вертолетик прилетел, а у вас тут…  
– Равтукуна, родненькая, что ж ты без саночек с собачками? – удрученно спросил покрасневший и взмокший Петров.  
– Так недалеко, – бесхитростно отозвалась внучка шамана, лучезарно улыбаясь. – А что вы его к вертолету не привяжете?  
Сидорова по-мужски сплюнула на снег, всем видом демонстрируя, что она думает насчет легких путей и очевидных решений.  
– Не достает, – бесстрастно перевел на чукотский Иванов. – Веревка короткая.

– Ой-ей, – неоригинально прокомментировал шаман, когда ему изложили проблему (для этого Равтукуна сбегала на базу и притащила видавшую виды радиостанцию «Таймыр-4»). – Такое упряжка тянуть моги, только упряжка ценный агрегат разбивай, полярники печалься. Полярники Гуннар вызывай, он знай, что делай!  
– Боевик моя, – машинально добавил Иванов. В эфире послышались помехи, похожие на смущенный кашель, и связь оборвалась. – Равтукуна, вы бы деду Паланика читать не давали, в самом деле.  
– Несолидно как-то, – поддакнул Петров. – Сейчас под Паланика каждый третий работает.  
Помолчали.  
– А может, все-таки упряжечку, а? – наконец жалобно поинтересовалась Сидорова, растирая пальцы левой руки о бедро.  
– Тынатгыргын не велел, – строго одернула Равтукуна, тряхнув косичками. – Давай сменю. Вызывай Гуннара.

– Мой русский друг шутит, – неверяще сказал «Таймыр» с датским акцентом. – Третий раз за эта месяц! Даже у мой нетрадиционный русский друг руки не могут расти из такого места…  
– Это он о чем? – живо заинтересовалась Сидорова. – Отчего это «нетрадиционный»?  
– Из какого-какого места? – невинно хлопнув глазами, поддержала Равтукуна – впрочем, таким голосом, что в праздности вопроса как-то сразу возникали сомнения.  
– Так поможешь или нет? – поспешно вклинился Петров, почему-то заалев ушами.  
– Выходной, – заканючил Ольсен. – Законный выходной, Конституция нам гарантировать…  
– Про выходные пишут в трудовом законодательстве, – с неожиданной твердостью отрезал Иванов: видимо, у него тоже затекли руки. – И вообще, я знаю, что ты делал прошлым летом. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы и начальство об этом узнало?

Гуннар, как обычно, одетый в розовую куртку (и вообще во все розовое), пригнал снегоход спустя час, когда к идее покурить понемногу начали склоняться даже некурящие полярники. Равтукуна уже давно нервно дымила трубкой, сидя на перевернутой «тарелке».  
– Мой русский друг привязывать лидар к снегоход! – торжественно провозгласил Гуннар, улыбаясь во все тридцать два. Оглядел окрестности и добавил уже менее радостно: – А антенна нести в руках.  
– Слушай, а я вот не понял, – вполголоса поинтересовался Петров у Иванова, когда они совместными усилиями закрепляли веревку. – А почему снегоходом можно, а упряжкой – нет?  
– Тынатгыргын мудр, – Иванов даже языком прицокнул для убедительности. – Лидар-то нам Гуннар подарил.  
– Списал из датского оборудования, – уточнил Петров.  
– Ну вот. Если сам разобьет, сам и виноват. А если бы шаман разбил, Ольсен бы ему потом в Интернет-магазине года два скидки не давал.  
– Ох и умный ты, Иванов, аж страшно, – не без восхищения признал Петров, выпрямляясь.  
– Это я книжек много читаю, – отозвался Иванов. – Нормальных, не только Паланика.

Однако все, конечно, случилось вовсе не так, как было задумано.  
Гуннар старательно выжимал газ, пыхтел, как будто тащил лидар из проруби на собственной спине, вполголоса ругался на трех языках, но не достиг никакого результата – разве что теперь, когда веревка была привязана к тяжелой машине, люди могли нервничать, курить и сокрушаться, не отвлекаясь на коллективные физические упражнения.  
– А может, ну его нафиг, пойдем сперва пообедаем? – робко предложил Петров еще через час. – Ну кто у нас лидар посреди Арктики-то сопрет? А чинить его теперь все равно долго и нудно...  
Петров очень надеялся, что никто не вспомнит, по чьей виде супердорогой прибор оказался в проруби.  
– А и правда, – неожиданно согласился Иванов. – Чего мы, в самом деле, идемте на станцию. Тань, будь другом, подними поварешку, она от тебя недалеко…  
Сидорова рассеянно огляделась и подобрала со снега испачканный в супе уполовник.  
– А суп с туше… – начала она, и тут же завизжала на одной пронзительной ноте.  
Дальше события, как и принято в таких ситуациях, развивались очень быстро.  
Вылетевший из поварешки комок снега с душераздирающим писком приземлился за шиворот Гуннару Ольсену и принялся отчаянно шевелиться под его розовой курткой. Гуннар завизжал не хуже Сидоровой и с размаху саданул ногой по педали газа, а кулаком – по приборной доске.  
Откуда-то из-под гусениц снегохода вырвалось зеленое пламя.  
Лидар с жутким скрежетом проломил прорубь и следом за снегоходом устремился в белую даль.  
– Я тоже знаю, что Гуннар делал прошлым летом, – деревянным голосом произнес Петров. – Реактивный движок.  
– Угу, – задумчиво откликнулся Иванов. – Идемте обедать, товарищи женщины.

Позже вся компания сидела на полярной станции, потребляя кофе и суп и наперебой угощая хлебом мыша Павлика, чудесным образом послужившего делу изъятия из проруби казенной техники.  
Мыш, ничуть не пострадавший от экстремального полета, довольно щурился и попискивал в своей клетке.  
– Прямо «Репка» какая-то, – умиротворенно заметил разомлевший Петров. – А вот, кстати, мне всегда было интересно, какая у «Репки» мораль?  
Иванов почесал бороду.  
– Что последняя соломинка может сломать хребет верблюду?  
– Да ну, чего-то слишком сложно, – отмахнулась Сидорова. – «Репку» вот такусеньким мелким рассказывают.  
– Что вместе более проще тащить овощ из земля? – предположил знакомый с русским фольклором Гуннар.  
– Что нельзя топить в проруби микроимпульсный лидар за триста тысяч? – подхватила Равтукуна, хитро сощурившись, и Петров смущенно ковырнул ложкой деревянный стол.  
– Первое правило полярного клуба, – вдруг ожив, сказал «Таймыр-4» голосом Тынатгыргына, – никому не рассказывать, чем вы тут на самом деле занимаетесь, а то посадят. А мораль в том, что даже маленький фэндом может напугать всю ФБ, если упорется на отличненько.  
Мыш согласно подпрыгнул в клетке.  
– А ведь все начиналось с кофе, – ни к кому не обращаясь, посетовал Иванов. – Кому еще кипяточку?


End file.
